magnatisum
by Ember Nova
Summary: ever wonder what lady illusion was thinking in ep 6? read  and review if you want to find out


Ace lightning is owned by someone who is not me

This is my prize winning fic that is set during and off camera of 'opposites attracted' which I have discovered to be a fan favorite

Hope you enjoy it

Lady illusion looked at her left hand, right now it was her favorite. All because he held it. As they road to the carnival lady illusion replayed the events.

For the past week all they had been doing was sitting around doing nothing, the only action she had seen was infiltrating the mortal school, and then she was sent back. In frustration, she left lord fear and the carnival, and morphed into a semi stray dog (the piece of the amulet would as a coaler) her plan was to find the amulet and get the hell out of here, but while she was hear she might as well look around.

To her dismay it was small, not like the carnival but compared to the all the places she read it was a speck.

She saw a place that seemed to home mortals. In one of the homes lived aces sidekick, but she did not have time to find it nor did she care to.

She then went up into some place known as Main Street, where mortals shopped, dined, or just-as the phrase go's hung out.

Later she saw the school, and let out a small growl of displease. still she did make use of her time in this place, she learned how to read and write the mortals many languages (she knew it would come in handy and fear wouldn't bother doing it) and learned there science and history (out of curiosity and boredom) she had to admit that though the mortals where behind the 6th dimensions accomplishments, their own accomplishments where impressive for being such a young race.

Then she came across a chapel, it was small but taking place was a major even, it was called wedding zoar knew she wasn't religious, but She thought that maybe she and fear would do something like that, after they took over this dimension that is. She easily saw that. He had often proposed it after everything was settled.

She then saw a park. And decided to take a look around, she saw a mortal boy playing with his own dog, and a girl on a bench picking a flower all the while saying "he loves me, he loves me not"

_What was the point of that? _Illusion asked to herself and then thought of all the reasons it could be used for.

It was hardly forcing telling, she had never heard of a method like this to tell the future.

So that was one down.

Was it some kind of prayer? She did hear that there where once many gods and goddess residing over many things, including love. So was she praying to one of them? No it didn't seem right

So the final thought was that this was a game, something for mortals to pass the time with. She saw some familiar faces that she had seen in the school.

There was one in particular that stuck out.

What was his name? Wayne right? He was bit by another boy named chuck (sent him and the mortal sidekick into a thing called detention and made a make shift trap for the amulet) because she had some familiarity with him, she thought she would try something. She picked up a stick and barked at him to throw it; however it did not go as planned, because he ran away from her. She wondered if you needed to be owned in order to play that game.

It didn't matter too much but still. She un-zipped with the confidence that she would not be seen how wrong she was.

"And they say you can't teach old dogs new tricks." A voice called out. When she turned around she saw it was ace lightning

_Well _illusion thought _this could be worse, it could have been a random mortal child or something, and right now I'm not in the mood for giving explanations._

"Can you catch a Frisbee in your mouth, too?" he asked

"No" she said coyly "but I can catch you" She powered up one of her crystal orbs, but before she could throw it he garbed her wrist in vice grip and took her sky word

"Is this any way to treat a lady?" she asked in her harshest tone.

And he simply replied "Find me a lady and we'll see."

_He may look nice _she thought _but he has no manners what so ever._

Some 2 miles or so she was dropped into an old looking observatory where she assumed he was taking residents. As she got to her feat only one thing came to her mind. It was that little game the mortal girl had been playing

"Hmm, let's see." She started

"He loves me..." just then she threw one of her orbs, but he dogged it

"He loves me not!" she threw another and missed again _Ether he's fast or I'm slowing down _shethought

"He loves me..." this time the orb collided with a volt of electricity form ace "He loves you not!" he retorted and fired at her, but the force of the blast made her loose her balance and tumble onto the transformer. She felt so much pain that for a short time she blacked out but then was saved by the last person she expected.

Ace had pulled her free but this made him lose his balance and fall on the flour "He…Loves me" she concluded "You saved me." Illusion said, shaking him to focus "Why?" she asked forcedly. She was thankful but still.

"I…it was the right thing to do" ace said simply. The both got on their feat

"You always do the right thing?" illusion asked

"I try to" he said, looking sheepish, then cleared his through

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Lord Fear?" he asked strictly

"Lord Fear is history." Illusion said in her most sympathetic voice "I

'm on my own now. All alone in this dimension."

"That's all right." he replied smoothly "I understand."

Those where possibly the most kind words she ever heard in her life

"Ace" a voice said, they were so busy that they didn't even realize that mark was there "why did you bring her hear?"

After some time (and explanations) the 2 of them where attached to the computer screen. So much so that mark missed a call from one of his friends.

"I knew it!" mark cried "The computer detects a piece of the Amulet in this room."

"It should, kid. You're wearing one around your neck." Ace said as if it were simply that

"Not mine" mark corrected "Hers! Don't you get it? She's after our piece of the Amulet!" he cried.

"He's right." She confessed

"That's why I left the Carnival of Doom." As she said that she reviled the piece of the amulet that she carried for lord fear.

"If I combine Lord Fear's piece of the Amulet with yours, I'd have enough power to get out of this dimension!" she vented. Then she hid the piece of the amulet again

"But I don't care about that anymore." She admitted "I want to stay here with you." She could barely make eye contact with him.

"They have a saying in this world" ace said (possibly to break the ice

"Opposite forces attract. Do you agree?" Illusion had seen something like this in the school

"Why, Ace Lightning, are you flirting with me?" she asked

"I don't know. I've never flirted before." He admitted _this is too priceless _"But you didn't answer my question." He said in a serious tone "well there's another saying in this world" she said "actions speak louder than words" and there actions make small fireworks. She thought she heard the mortal say "oh boy" he was lucky they were lost in this moment.

The next thing she knew, ace had found a cd and put it into the player

"May I have this dance?" he asked

"Why ace lightning" she said

This was truly bliss. Everything about the dance just made her think _this is right where I'm supposed to be_

Neither of them have ever heard this type of music before or really knew the dances of this dimension. But they still fit together so well. Defying all the laws of gravity of this world

Bliss ended soon however

"Mind if I cut in?"

It was staffhead. And if he was here so was lord fear.

He confronted lightning. But there was so much swimming threw her mind that she could barely hear a thing.

It was as if she was having an out of body expertness. The only thing she could do was find an exit, which would have been easy if staffhead

"A-ha! There's you're leaving Lady, your Lordship!" he cried

One swear word came to her mind _shit_

"My Lord, I didn't leave you. I was merely trying to use your piece of the Amulet to trick Ace Lightning into giving us his. You must believe me!"

"Snookums, I believe you."

Snookums, once she liked that name, saw it as a term of interment.

But now…

"But just to be sure," he started "bring me their piece of the Amulet. And one other thing - be a dear and finish off Ace Lightning and his annoying little sidekick!"

Of course he would ask that of her. Because she had no choice in this situation

The mortal looked more surprised than anyone

"If you loved Ace, you wouldn't do this." He said

"I have to" she said "it's the right thing to do"

As the 2 pieces merged. A lightning lance appeared

Whether she summand it herself or it was the amulets choosing she did not know.

All she did know was that the needed to get out.

As they make good there escape lord fear said something that would be another statement ringing threw her head

"That was quite a performance, snookums. For a moment there, I thought you actually LIKED Ace Lightning."

"Me too"

Even she didn't buy that phony explanation for a mint

They drove past everything she had seen

The park, the school… and the church

But this time the groom looked more like ace than it did fear

"_If you loved Ace, you wouldn't do this"_

Did she?

Did she for a short moment allow herself to actually love ace lightning?

"_For a moment there, I thought you actually LIKED Ace Lightning."_

Maybe she did.

One thing she knew was that this was the most unpredictable dimension if it made her fall in love with him.


End file.
